The present invention relates to a manual film-advance device for a camera, and more particularly to a manual film-advance device for enabling multiple photography in a camera, such as a Brownie film camera, which includes a manual film-advance mechanism and a shutter charge mechanism to be actuated in conjunction with the film-advance operation of the manual film-advance mechanism.
Brownie film cameras usually employ a manual film-advance mechanism, and a focal plane shutter is charged in conjunction with the action of this film-advance mechanism. In addition to this manual film-advance mechanism, the cameras are provided with a multiple-exposure photography mechanism.
When an operation member (hereinafter referred to as a multiple-exposure photography member) provided on a camera body is set to a multiple-exposure photography mode, a conventional multiple-exposure photography mechanism of this Brownie film camera causes a film-advance lock mechanism to lock the film-advance mechanism. If the film-advance lever is actuated in this state, a film will not be advanced, and only the shutter charge mechanism is actuated, whereby the focal plane shutter is charged.
Accordingly, if a shutter release button is pressed, the focal plane shutter is actuated to expose an already once-exposed film, thereby enabling multiple-exposure photography.
However, in the aforementioned conventional manual film-advance device, if the multiple-exposure photography operation member is erroneously actuated during the course of actuation of the film-advance lever at the time of a normal photography operation in which the shutter is charged in conjunction with the advancement of the film, the advancement of the film is interrupted, thereby resulting in overlapping of frames. Further, if a finger is released from the multiple-exposure photography operation member during the course of actuation of the film-advance lever at the time of multiple-exposure photography operation, the multiple-exposure photography operation member returns to its original position, whereby the film-advance lock mechanism releases the film-advance mechanism from a locked state. Consequently, the film is further advanced during the course of actuation of the film-advance lever, thereby resulting in overlapping of frames.